Satellite digital audio radio service (SDARS), a satellite broadcast service established by the U.S. Federal Communications Commission (FCC), has been proposed using satellite transmission of digital audio programs to radio receivers. The radio receivers can be stationary receivers (i.e., with a receiver antenna pointed for optimal line of sight (LOS) reception from a satellite) or mobile receivers (e.g., a receiver that is hand-carried by a user or is mounted in a vehicle).
The type of content which can be distributed in an SDARS system or a similar digital broadcast system typically includes audio programs such as music recordings, news programs and talk shows, among other programs, and advertisements. A digital broadcast also typically comprises dialogue segments from a broadcast channel host or other program host which occur between the audio programs and advertisements presented on a broadcast channel.
A significant amount of the content that is to be broadcast is predetermined prior to transmission such as popular songs. Radio stations, for example, frequently use play lists to determine how often a selected number of songs, which are identified as being most popular at a given point in time, are to be broadcast. Popular songs and other programs which can be repeated on a broadcast channel are in contrast to “live” commentary provided by a broadcast channel host, talk show host or other commentator, for example.
Since bandwidth in a digital broadcast system is limited and valuable, efficient use of the bandwidth is desirable. A need therefore exists for a digital broadcast system wherein content is provided in a broadcast signal in an optimal manner to use bandwidth as efficiently as possible.